wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Legion
The Blood Legion are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter, created from the lineage of Primarch Sanguinius of the Blood Angels. They (add additional info) Much of their history was lost during their fight against the Tyranids of Hive Fleet Leviathan during the closing days of the 41st Millenium, when the xenos utterly destroyed their fortress monastery, forcing the remnants of the chapter to abandon their sacred and ancient home. Driven by vengaance and hate, Armis, chapter master of the Blood Legion, sought any way to avenge his home and the brothers who fell. When Lord Commander Dante called for all sons of Sanguinius to defend Baal, Armis was one of the first to answer his call. The Devastation of Baal proved to be catastrophic for the chapter, as Armis had no intention to see the Chapter live on after the battle had ended, no matter who won. What was left when it was all over was a broken chapter, its Chapter Master dead alongside any and all worthy successors. The Blood Legion was in disarray, with even talk about disbanding the entire Chapter, and scatter the survivors across the other chapters of blood. It would've been lost if Chapter History Lost in War Devastation of Baal After the Devastation of Baal, most of the upper levels of the hierarchy of the chapter was killed, including the Chapter Master, the captains, the entire 1st Company and all organisations with the exception of the Librarius. The lack of a clear Successor Chapter Master or the means to pick a successor, left the remaining 460 surviving battle-brothers in disarray. There was even talk of having the chapter disbanded due to the loss of over half their number and have the remaining marines scattered across the other Sons of Sanguinius chapters. It was not until Daelus, a former Terminator Sergeant and now Lieutenant of the 1st Company stepped up and requested permission from Lord Commander Dante Dante to have himself and a squad's worth of Blood Angels to take command of the chapter and rebuild it, so that another chapter from the line of Sanguinius wasn't lost to the annals of history. Dante approved the request, and so Daelus and a squad of his former battle-brothers, including a Sanguinary Priest, Chaplain, Dreadnought, three Sternguard Veterans, a Vanguard Veteran and a lone Sanguinary Guard. This squad would form the hierarchy over the newly constituted chapter and rebuild all of the shattered organisations. With the new Primaris Space Marine reinforcements brought by the resurrected Primarch Roboute Guilliman and the repair of their only remaining battle barge (The Red Legionnaire) plus their three strike cruisers (Angelic Lord, Bloodbound and Belarius) and set out into a galaxy in flames. For the next two years, they fought across the Segmentum Obscurus and eventually into Segmentum Pacificus. Before the Great Rift, an event called the Night of a Thousand Rebellions occurred. As the name implied, hundreds of worlds rebelled against the Imperium - everything orchestrated by the servants of Chaos, who began a series of invasions once the rebellions had taken over various Imperial worlds, leading to a big part of the segmentum to fall into chaos and anarchy. At the southern border of the Segmentum the entire Aerius Sector was lost to the enemies of the Emperor. This small region of the southern reaches of the Segmentum Pacificus consisted of over 150 habitable planets in over 70 systems located in five sub-sectors. The outer systems was ruled by ruthless pirate kings - small but brutal ork tribes and tyrant rebel warlords - while the inner core of the sector was held together with an iron fist by a large Chaos cult known as the Bringers of Terror, led by the Chaos Lord Ezthral, a former Ultramarines Captain from the 35th Millennium. Notable Campaigns *'The Liberation of Aerius (072.M42)' *'Battle of Aerium (Unknown Date.M42)' *'Battle of Morbus (Unknown Date.M42)' *'Battle of Etherion (Unknown Date.M42)' *'Battle of Weslov Prime (Unknown Date.M42)' *'Battle of Thybrim (Unknown Date.M42)' *'Battle of Vordrost (Unknown Date.M42)' *'WAAAGH! Malgrok (075.M42)' *'Second Battle of Etherion (Unknown Date.M42)' *'The Siege of Weslov (Unknown Date.M42)' *'The Pacificus Crusade (082.M42)' *'The Second Blood Crusade (085.M42)' *'The Battle of Aurora (Unknown Date.M42)' Gene-seed Recruitment The Blood Legion recruits solely from Cicero, their homeworld. Every decade, a contest is held on the top of the Mountain called Angelus, where the Fortress-Monastery of the Blood Legion, called The Citadel, is located. The aspirants must first travel to and climb the mountain and fight off the dangers they may face during this journey. Most either die or give up at this stage, and rarely does more than a hundred make it to the top alive. Once they have made it to the top, the wait starts, as some of them may arrive days before the contests starts. Around half die from their wounds they may have received during the arduous climb, the extreme cold, or starvation. Once the contests starts, the 50 that are still alive fight a desperate battle while exhausted and starved. Organisation Command Ranks *'Praetor' - Chapter Master and Lord of the Dominion. *'Legate' - Captain equivalent. *'Tribune' - Lieutenant equivalent. *'Warden' - Chaplain equivalent. *'Sanguinary Priest' - Apothecary equivalent. Veteran Ranks Line Ranks *'Legion Prefect' - Sergeant equivalent. *'Blood Legionary' - The title used for all battle brothers of lowest rank, regardless of squad role. Line Formations *'Blood Cohort' - Equivalent of a Company. *'Legion Battleline' - Tactical and Intercessors are seen as the same. *'Legion Close Support' - Assault and Interceptors are seen as the same. *'Legion Heavy Support' - Devastators, Aggressors and Hellblasters. Unique Formations * Death Company-Like their Progenitor and many of their fellow Blood-borne Chapters, the Blood Legion also maintain a Death Company made up of those unfortunate Battle-Brothers who have completely succumbed to the Black Rage. These fanatical and unstoppable berserkers are led into battle by a Warden, who are the only officers with even a chance of retaining some level of control over these psychotic killers. This company is known as the Death Company because its Astartes are considered to be walking dead men by their brethren. * Blood Praetorians-The Blood Praetorians is a 30 man special formation made entirely out of Terminators, outside of the 1st Company. After the Devastation of Baal, the Blood Praetorians was formed to replace the Sanguinary Guard as the bodyguards of Praetor Daelus, because of the extreme losses of the Sanguinary Guard. Much like the Sanguinary Guard, the Blood Praetorians is not divided into squads, but always fights as a unified force. Since there are no form of squads, the only one to hold power over the rest is Dominus Gareon, who is the overall commander of the Blood Praetorians. They are neither an assault or ranged force, and chooses weapons depending on their situation. * Sanguinary Guard- The Sanguinary Guard are the most elite Veteran Astartes of the Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter and all of their Successor Chapters whose lineage can be traced back to the golden days of the Great Crusade. Like their genetic forbears, the Blood Legion utilise this specialist formation within their ranks. These warriors was essentially the Blood Legion's version of a Chapter Honour Guard. They fight with the weapons traditional to their honoured position, wrist-mounted Angelus Pattern Bolters that leave the hands free to wield a master-crafted Power Sword known as a Glaive Encarmine. But after the Devastation of Baal, the Sanguinary Guard was devestated and broken. Most of their ancient artificier suits were destroyed to beyond repair. Their usual numbers where reduced from 30 to 10. Too few in number to efficently protect their legate, their role has been changed to part time guarding of their fortress monasteries most important chambers and teaching the new recruits the way of Sanguinius. * The Company Command- 'The Company Command is a combination of the Honour Guard and the Command Squad within a single squad of 10, as it fullfills both roles as one. The Angelic Command consists of a Veteran Prefect, 5 Veteran Legionaires, a Warden, a Sanguinary Priest and both the Cohort Champion and Ancient. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Combat Doctrine Deathwatch Service Not many Blood Legionaires join the Deathwatch, presumably due to their hatred for Chaos. Those few that join the alienhunters are sent to Watch Station Ierilia in the Etherion System, to watch for any threats from the high ork infestations in the surrouding systems as well as Warboss Malgrok. Notable Members *'Daelus- Current Praetor of the Blood Legion *'Sargon'- Current 1st Legate *'Valen'- Chief Librarian and a Librarian Dreadnought. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Blood Legion primarily wear battle-plate of the darkest black, with the exception of the shoulder pauldron insets, which are painted deep red, the colour of spilled blood. Sergeants of the Blood Legion wear the exact opposite, having their shoulder pauldrons painted black with deep red trim, to indicate their more senior role. Like their genetic forebears, the Blood Legion's company designation is displayed on the right shoulder pauldron in the form of a skull (for the Veteran 1st Company) or a differently-coloured drop of blood for the other companies, using the same unique heraldry common to the Blood Angels and their Successor Chapters. Blood Legion Librarians have blue armour with both shoulder pauldron insets being deep red in colour. Sanguinary Priests wear white colour battle-plate with deep red coloured shoulder pauldrons. Officers and specialists of the Chapter are indicated by gold trim on their shoulder pauldrons as well as their deep red tabards with gold edging, to indicate their senior status within the Chapter. Heraldry of the Host Like their predecessors, the Blood Legion also adheres to a strict heraldic system, allowing them to recognise what company and squad any given Battle-Brother belongs to at a glance. The advantages of such swift recognition amid the madness of battle are obvious. More than this, however, the Sons of Sanguinius revere their heraldry, and bear these markings as badges of pride. Helm Designations Instead of of using the standard Codex-compliant symbols to show a unit's role or helmet colour to denote rank, the Blood Legions' helms reflect the squad type to which they belong, though their colours are different than the Blood Angels: *'Assault Marine': (Yellow) - Legionaire assigned to a Close Support Squad. *'Tactical Marine': Black - Legionaire of the standard Blood Cohorts. *'Devastator Marine': (Deep Red) - Legionaire assigned to a Heavy Support Squad. *'Veteran Marine': (Gold) - 1st Company and Company Command Veteran Legionaires Company Markings A Blood Legion company's markings differ from those outlined by the Codex Astartes in utilising symbols on the right shoulder plate instead of different colored trim and numbers. Only in special cases does the Chapter badge not appear on the left shoulder plate. The following is a list of how each Company represents itself: *'1st Company (Veteran)': A white skull over red background on the right shoulder plate. *'2nd Company (Battle)': A single yellow blood drop. *'3rd Company (Battle)': A single white blood drop. *'4th Company (Battle)': A single green blood drop. *'5th Company (Battle)': A single black blood drop. *'6th Company (Reserve Tactical)': Twin yellow blood drops, side by side. *'7th Company (Reserve Tactical)': Twin white blood drops, side by side. *'8th Company (Reserve Assault)': Twin green blood drops, side by side. *'9th Company (Reserve Devastator)': Twin black blood drops, side by side. *'10th Company (Scout Marines)': The Blood Angels' Scout Company wears a red blood drop within a black circle on the right shoulder plate, and the Chapter badge on the left. Squad Designations Unlike other Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, the squad markings of the Blood Legion (like their forebears) comprise a single symbol worn on the right knee plate of their Power Armour: *'1st Squad': A white skull on a black background *'2nd Squad': A white skull on a blue background *'3rd Squad': A red blood drop on a yellow background *'4th Squad': A red blood drop on a black background *'5th Squad': A white X on a black background *'6th Squad': A white X on a blue background *'7th Squad': A yellow lightning bolt on a black background *'8th Squad': A black lightning bolt on a yellow background *'9th Squad': A yellow angelic wing on a black background *'10th Squad': A black angelic wing on a yellow background Chapter Badge The Blood Legion's Chapter badge consists of a black blood drop centered over a laurel. Chapter Fleet *''The Red Legionnaire'' (Battle Barge) *''The (...)'' (Battle Barge) *''Angelic Lord'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Bloodbound'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Belarius'' (Strike Cruiser) - Ancient vessel named after the first Chapter Master of the Blood Legion. Chapter Relics Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies *'Chaos' - The Blood Legion harbour an extreme hatred for Chaos, and their worshippers, especially the Black Legion, who slew their Primarch so long ago. The Blood Legion will respond to a threat from Chaos swiftly, brutal and without mercy. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Blood Legion Feel free to add your own About the Blood Legion Gallery File:Blood_Legion_Centurion.png|2nd Legate Achilles, wielding the relic blade, the Sword of Cicero. Legate 4.png|3rd Legate Nero, arrayed in his relic Mk IV 'Maximus' pattern power armour. Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding